


Bonus Comic 1

by swtalmnd



Series: The Brothers Holmes comics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic marker, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 3-year-old Sherlock is obsessed with xylophones, and Mycroft is delegated to take him shopping for one (three!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Comic 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silhouettes of Snowflakes, a Holiday A-Z](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604610) by [elle_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_stone/pseuds/elle_stone). 




End file.
